Broken Chains
by DarkLord33645
Summary: Everything started to get back to normal as the Rugrats family boarded the Lipchitz cruise with the Thornberry's... or so it seemed.What the two families didn't know was that these two men had their eyes on Stu and Drew Pickles... they especially had their eyes on Stu. These men kidnap Stu and Drew. The brothers have to face hard choices and challenges [ full summary inside ]
1. Their Main Targets

Rest Of Summary : as their lives slowly start to slip away to get these men what they want.

 **Authors Note : Mostly take place three months after ' Rugrats Go Wild ' . Warning : Abuse and cutting involved .**

Chapter 1 Their main Targets

3 Months Prior

The Rugrats and the Thornberry's family are on the Lipchitz cruise having the time of their lives. But, what they didn't know was that these two men were spying on Drew and Stu Pickles. The men mostly had their eyes on the inventor. " Well, what do you have so far boss " One man asked. " Pickles. Stu Pickles is our main target. He's an inventor and a father. Our other target is his older brother Drew. He's also a father. He works as an accountant. We need to get them " the man explained. " What are we getting them for ? " the other man asked. The first man whispered in the second man's ear. The second man smiled a wicked smile. " Yes , Noah . Yes , I like that plan " the second man commented . The first man named Noah smiled as he laid back in his chair and crossed his legs . " Yep , this is gonna be good , Andrew " Noah told his assistant . Andrew smiled as he turned his head to look at their main targets .

After the cruise , Noah and Andrew went back to their place to see their gang . The gang were gambling as they played cards . " How was the business trip ? " a man asked as he saw Noah and Andrew . " It was great , Ross . We saw the Pickles brother's , Stu and Drew " Noah told the blond haired man named Ross . " Yeah , we'll use them to let us get what we want " Andrew added . " Excellent " a man named Ken said . Andrew and Noah were both tall men . Noah had black hair and five o clock shadow . He was older than Andrew .

Andrew had brown hair . He also has a wife and a kid on the way . Andrew sighed . " Well , I better get back to Roxanne " he said as he started to leave . " What . You're leaving us again , bro " Ken said . " Yes . I was on a cruise . My wife needs me . Besides I wont be here much when my kid arrives anyways " Andrew told them .

" So , if this kid of yours is born before we put the plan into action , you might not be here at all when you and Noah kidnap the Pickles ? " Ken said . " Of course I'll be here for the kidnapping , don't worry . But , for the actual plan , I might not be here at all " Andrew told them , then left .

Noah sat down with the gang . A lady with blond wavy golden hair walked over to Noah and kissed him on the cheek . " I missed you so much , Noah " she told her boyfriend . Ken rolled his eyes . " Oh great . Two love birds in the house " he said . Noah glared at Ken . " Hey , I wont marry Kristen till after the plan... I promise . Me and Andrew are the only ones with love interests here " Noah told him . " Yep , we'll be rich then " Kristen said .


	2. The Plan Into Action

Chapter 2 The plan into Action

3 months later

Andrew's wife had their kid three weeks after Andrew got back from their cruise Andrew had a girl. He and his wife named her Sophia . One night , Andrew came to do the kidnapping with Noah . Noah came over to Andrew . " Good to see ya , Andrew . How's everything doing ? " Noah asked . Andrew sighed . " Tiring . Sophia has been crying a lot . We finally got her to sleep the forth week after we brought her home . But , she's been fussy ever since . My wife's been having mood swings as well " Andrew told him . " What ? That kid has been crying for for weeks straight " Noah cried . Andrew nodded , tiredly . " Yeah , being a parent is hard work . I wonder how the pickles do it . Let's just kidnap the brothers , so I can crash here and catch up on my sleep . I'm really tired , Noah " Andrew said .

Andrew really did look tired . He had bags under his eyes and he could barely keep his eyes open . " Alright , lets go " Noah said . Noah and Andrew left . Noah and Andrew went to Drew's house first . Andrew yawned . " Listen , Andrew . I'll take care of this one , so you can catch up on your sleep . But , when we make it to the inventors house , you kidnap him " Noah told him . " Thanks " Andrew thanked and tried to get some sleep . He fell asleep instantly ! Noah got out of the car and went to Drew's house . It was in the middle of the night . When Noah was in the house ... he was in complete darkness .

He hoped he wouldn't get caught by anyone in this house unless it was Drew , so he could just kidnap him . Noah made it in Drew and Charlotte's room . Noah walked right up to the bed . There were Drew and Charlotte Pickles sleeping in the bed , peacefully , not knowing what was coming . Noah was excited and creeped out at the same time . He was creeped out by getting caught and his plan failing , he was excited because he was gonna get exactly what he wanted from Drew and Stu Pickles . Noah instantly put his hand over Drew's mouth . Drew woke up just like that and started to panic . He put on his glasses to see his kidnapper . Noah leaned in close to the younger man . " Shh , quiet , Pickles " Noah ordered . Noah grabbed Drew and pulled him out of bed .

When they were in the car , Noah turned towards Drew . " Alright , Pickles , listen up because I'm only gonna tell you this once . You're coming with me and my partner over here and he's gonna kidnap your brother " Noah started . Drew's eyes widened in fear . Noah smirked creepily . " That's right , Pickles . He's gonna kidnap your little brother . You two are coming with us so you guys could give us exactly what we want " Noah told Drew and drove off .

Drew just sat there speechless . He was scared ... scared for him and his little brother Stu . Sure they had their arguments , but Drew loves Stu and he knew that Stu loved him . Drew wasn't sure if he and his brother would make it out alive . After a few minutes of driving , they made it to Stu's house . Noah woke up Andrew . Andrew looked in the back seat to see Drew . " Hey , you got Drew " he said . " Yes, now I need you to get Stu for me " Noah told him . " Yep . On it " Andrew said and got out of the car . Drew glared at Noah . " Look sir , you can hurt me all you want , but don't you dare put a finger on my little brother . You and your friend can't touch him , but me " Drew defended Stu . " Aww , you're defending your little brother , that's sweet " Noah cooed . Drew glared again . A few minutes later , Andrew came back with Stu . Andrew opened the back door . Stu's eyes widened when he saw Drew in the car .

" Drew ! " Stu cried .

" Stu ! " Drew cried .

" Alright , Pickles , get in the car " Andrew ordered and put Stu in the car .

Andrew closed the door and got in the front seat . Stu couldn't believe he was being kidnapped , but he was glad that Drew was here so he wouldn't have to go through with this alone . As they were driving , Stu and Drew looked at each other . The brothers didn't know what was gonna happen to them . When the car stopped at a house , thee sun was starting to rise . It was almost morning time . Noah got out of the car to get Drew , and Andrew got out of the car to get Stu . Drew and Stu knew that this wasn't gonna be good .


	3. Lock Them Up

Chapter 3 Lock Them Up

Noah opened the door to reveal Ross . " Hey Ross " Noah greeted . " Hey Noah . Hey Andrew . These are the Pickles ? " Ross said . Noah and Andrew nodded . " Yep , this is Drew . The older brother and that's Stu , the younger brother " Noah said as he pointed to Stu . " Ah , Stu . Our main target " Ross said . " Main target ? What do you mean by main target ? " Drew asked . " Hey , quiet , you " Noah ordered . " No . Not until why I know why my little brother is your main target " Drew demanded . " Drew . Don't make it any worse " Stu told him . " Stu , you're my little brother , so it's my job to protect you " Drew told him . " But you could just be making it worse " Stu warned him . " Stu ! " Drew cried angrily . " Enough ! Look Drew . Stu's an inventor . So , he is our main target " Noah told him . " For what ? " Drew asked .

" Okay Pickles , that's enough talking . Bring them in here " Ross said .

Noah and Andrew brought Stu and Drew in the house . They brought the brothers down to the basement and roughly pushed them to the floor . Noah chuckled . " Heh , heh . Better get comfy there , Pickles . You two are gonna be staying there for the rest of your days " Noah told them . " You're not gonna kill us . Are you ? " Stu asked . " You're not gonna know that now , Pickles " Noah told Stu . " Yeah , and don't even think about escaping . Don't worry , you're gonna have the time of your lives " Andrew added . Andrew and Noah left the basement and locked the door . Stu and Drew looked at each other . " I'm really sorry about all of this , Drew " Stu apologized . " Hey , it's not your fault , little brother . I bet our family will realize we're gone and come searching for us " Drew convinced him .

" Yeah , but , if it wasn't for my inventing , we wouldn't even be here now " Stu told him .

Drew put a hand on his brother's shoulders . " Hey , we're in this together , Stu " Drew told him .

" I just hope we're gonna get out of this alive " Stu said . " Yeah , I don't know how Angelica will be when she finds out her father and uncle are gone " Drew said .

" I wonder the same way about Tommy and Dil " Stu said .

" Stu , Dil is a little baby . How would he know ? " Drew asked .

" Yeah , but he wouldn't see his dad " Stu said .

" Oh , yeah I suppose you're right " Drew agreed .

Upstairs , a few hours later , the rest of the gang came down . Andrew was sleeping on the couch . " How long has he been like that for ? " Ken asked . " Since we came up from the basement . He was even sleeping when I kidnapped Drew " Noah answered . " Wait , you kidnapped Stu and Drew Pickles " Kristen wanted to know . " Yes , they're in the basement " Noah told her . " Although , Andrew was the one who kidnapped Stu " . " Well , we should get the plan going " Ross apprised them . The gang agreed . " Remember , we're doing this for the money " Ken reminded them . The gang nodded .

" Alright , I'll go down there " Noah told them and went downstairs to the basement . Stu and Drew were sleeping on the floor . " Okay , you two , wake up " Noah ordered . The brothers didn't wake up . " Hey ! I said wake up ! " Noah shouted . Just then , Stu and Drew woke up . " Oh no . It wasn't just a dream " Drew groaned . " If you're talking about the kidnapping . No that's completely real . Alright , you two , I need to start putting my plan into action . So , Drew , come upstairs with me " Noah told Drew . Stu and Drew looked at each other before Drew started to go upstairs with Noah . Noah looked back at Stu . " Don't get comfy , Pickles . You're coming up next " Noah told Stu and left with Drew . Noah sat Drew down at the table . " What is going on !? I want answers NOW ! " Drew shouted .

" Look Pickles . We kidnapped you and your little brother for money " Ken told him . Andrew woke up on the couch from Drew's yelling . Andrew walked into the kitchen . " Andrew . You're finally awake " Ken said . Andrew yawned . " Yeah , I woke up from him yelling " Andrew said . " Okay . Okay . Now , back to this . Why did you kidnap me and Stu for money ?! " Drew demanded . " Well , you see , Drew . We need money to be rich and well , since you're an accountant , and your brother is an inventor , we'll take the money away from you and you guys so you and your families will be broke " Noah explained .

Drew was furious . " Yeah , you two are gonna stay with us until you have slipped away to easily give us money " Ken added . " Slip away ? " Drew asked , irritated . " Yeah , you know , like you're miserable and not your normal selves " Ken explained . " Alright , Pickles . Open wide " Ken said as he started to put a cloth in Drew's mouth and over his nose .


	4. They're Gone !

Chapter 4 They're Gone !

It was the time in the morning when Didi Pickles realized her husband was gone . He didn't say he was going anywhere after he woke up , he didn't even leave a message and he wasn't with Betty , Howard , Chaz or Charlotte . Even Charlotte said the same thing with Drew . Even their cars were still parked when they woke up . It was time for a search party . The whole family came over to Didi's house along with Angelica , Chuckie , Phil and Lil . The babies were put in the play pen with Tommy . Didi called the police . Lou Pickles was sitting at the table looking at a picture of his boys as babies . He couldn't believe they were gone . Lou knew that his dead wife wouldn't like it that her baby boys were missing .

Lou was scared for his son's . He was especially sacred about Stu because Stu is his youngest . Sure he would miss if something bad happened to either one of them . In the play pen , the babies were wondering what was all the commotion about . Sure Tommy didn't see his dad this morning , but he didn't think much about it . Angelica walked by with her favorite doll Cynthia . " Angelica what is going on ? " Tommy asked . " Yeah , what's all the comertion about ? " Phil asked .

" My daddy and Tommy's daddy are missing " Angelica explained .

" Missing " the babies cried .

" Oh gosh , they must be so scared being all alone . I know I would " Chuckie said .

" How long will they be gone for ? " Lil asked .

" That's the thing . Know one knows how long they'll be gone for " Angelica told them .

Just then , Kira came in with Kimmy and put her in the play pen as Susie came in the room with them . Kira left the room . " Hey guys , sorry about your dad's Tommy and Angelica " Susie apologized . " Yeah , I don't know what I'd do if my new daddy was missing " Kimmy said . " Now guys . I think we should be there for Tommy while his dad is gone " Chuckie told them . " Hey ! What about me and my dad !? " Angelica asked , angrily . The babies didn't say anything . Angelica huffed . " I'll be there for you , Angelica " Susie told her . " Thanks Susie " Angelica thanked her rival / friend .

" Gee , I hope my daddy comes home soon " Tommy said . " You can share my daddy if your daddy never comes back , Tommy " Chuckie told him . " Thanks Chuckie , but I only have one daddy who will always be mine " Tommy said .

Suddenly , the police came over . " So , Mrs . Pickles , when was the last time you seen your husband ? " The police lady asked Didi . " Last night " Didi answered . " Same here with me and my husband " Charlotte told her . The police lady wrote something down on her paper that was attached to her clipboard . " So , you don't know who kidnapped your husband's ? " The police lady asked . " No . We don't " Charlotte answered . " I don't know who kidnapped them as well and I'm their father " Lou told The police lady . The police lady nodded . " Nothing suspicious happened before Stu and Drew were kidnapped ? " The police lady asked . " Not that we know of " Didi told her .

" Hey , Angelica . What is the police lady doing in there ? " Tommy asked . " She's here to ask questions about your daddy and Angelica's daddy , so she and the police can go and find them " Susie explained . " I hope they find them , so everything can be back to normal " Kimmy said . Betty came in the room . " Alright , pups . Time to play outside " Betty told them as she opened the play pen to let the kids go outside and play . The police lady looked at her paper . " Well , I have everything I need . I'll call if anything turns up at all " The police lady said as she stood up .

" Oh , thank you , officer " Didi thanked as she stood up as well . " Good job , officer Saunders " Betty commented . " Yes , well . I better get going . Call me if they return " Officer Saunders told them as she put a paper card down on the table and left . " I wanna go find my daddy " Tommy said . " Tommy , we can't . We're too little . We also could get lost too like the time we wanted to take Dil back to the hopsicle " Chuckie reminded his best friend . Tommy sighed . " I just wish we could help out more " Tommy mourned . " Don't worry Tommy . That day will come . We just have to wait " Chuckie told him .

 **Authors Note : Just to save some confusion if their is any ... ' comertion ' is supposed to be ' commotion ' , but in baby language . Next Chapter !**


	5. Falling Into The Darkness

Chapter 5 Falling into the Darkness

It was hours later when Drew Pickles finally woke up from unconsciousness . He actually forgot he and his brother were even kidnapped ! He didn't even know where he was . " Ugh . Where am I ? " Drew groaned . Just then , he remembered everything and started to panic . " Oh no ! Stu ! Where is he !? Is he okay !? Stu ! " Drew called . The cloth was out of his mouth . Their was no light in the room Drew was in . All the light their was was the light coming from the halfway open door . The door to the basement opened to reveal Noah . " Hello " Noah greeted . " Glad you're awake " . " Where . Is . Stu ? " Drew demanded . Noah walked down the steps towards Drew .

" Don't worry protective big brother . We're taking good care of him " Noah told him . Drew was angry . He couldn't believe this guy . No . Noah was bad news . Drew was now glaring daggers at Noah . " Okay Pickles . You're coming with me " Noah said and grabbed Drew's wrist to drag him upstairs .

" Let go of me ! Tell me where my little brother is NOW ! " Drew shouted .

Noah let go of Drew's wrist . Drew gaped when he saw Stu on the living room floor all tied up . " Stu ! " Drew cried . " Drew ! " Stu also cried . " Are you okay ?! " Drew asked , worriedly .

" Yeah . For now " Stu replied .

Drew turned towards Noah . " You rat ! You have no right to do this to my brother ! " Drew spat . Noah sighed . " Man . You're one over protective big brother " Noah sighed . " Of course I'm over protective now ! Me and Stu were kidnapped , and he might get hurt ! You can do whatever you want with me ! But , leave Stu alone ! " Drew yelled . " What's all the yelling about ! " Ken screamed , angrily from upstairs . " It's just Drew yelling ! " Noah answered . " Well , tell him to shut up or else he's gonna get it from me ! " Ken angrily cried back . Noah took out another rope to tie Drew up . " Alright Pickles , come here so I can tie you up " Noah said as he held the rope out . " No ! " Drew screamed in fear . Noah tied Drew up and threw him to the floor . Drew looked at the clock . It was 3:24 pm .

" Stu . How long were you tied up for ? " Drew asked . " Since 10 something in the morning " Stu replied . The gang came downstairs . " You're getting on my nerves " Ken growled at Drew as he pointed at him .

" Wh - what are you gonna do with us ? " Stu stammered .

" Hmm , very good question , Pickles " Ken commented . " But we're gonna wait until my friend Brandon gets here " Noah told him .

As if on que , the doorbell rang . " Ah . That's him now " Noah said as he went to open the door . The brothers gulped . " Hey , Brandon " Noah greeted after he opened the door . " Hey Noah . So , you got the Pickles ? " Brandon asked as he entered . " Sure do . They're tied up in the living room " Noah told him . " Perfect " Brandon said . Brandon looked at Stu and Drew . " So , you're Drew Pickles , the big brother and you're Stu Pickles , the baby brother " Brandon said as he pointed at the brothers . " Yes " Drew said . " Yes " Stu also said . " You two are Lou Pickles kids " Brandon added . " Wait a minute . How do you know Pop ? " Stu asked . " Well , it's very simple , baby brother . You see , I used to gamble with your dad when we were friends . He told me he had two boys . One day , your father won all my money which made me go broke since I did gambling for living . I got so mad that I wanted to take his take his two boys away to see how he feels when someone takes something important that belongs to him " Brandon explained evilly with a smile . " Now I got his little boys and theirs nothing you two can do about it because you're mine now " Brandon added .

Brandon came in close to the siblings and put his arms around their necks , which brought them close together in a hug . Drew and Stu looked at each other . Brandon stopped hugging the siblings .

Brandon went to look for something in the kitchen drawer and when he was done , he came back .

Brandon hid the item behind his back .

Brandon smiled an aggressive smile at Stu .

" You know what I always wanted to do to you , baby brother ? " Brandon asked him .

Drew gasped . He knew this wasn't gonna be good news . Noah sneered at Drew .

" I always wanted to cut ya " he replied .

Drew and Stu both gasped in fear . Brandon came over to Stu and started to cut him with the knife . " No ! Stop ! Leave him alone ! " Drew screamed .


	6. So Bad , So Bad

Chapter 6 So Bad , So Bad

Ken growled . " Shut that one up ! He's getting on my last nerves ! " Ken growled as he pointed at Drew . Noah got some duck tape and put it over Drew's mouth . All you could hear was Drew's muffled screams . Drew felt helpless that he couldn't save his baby brother , all he could do was watch Stu get hurt . Drew didn't like it . He didn't like it one bit .

Back at the Pickles residence , The family was missing and getting worried about Stu and Drew . " I'm getting worried about Stu and Drew " Didi said . Charlotte was talking on her cellphone to Johnathan . " I don't care , Jonathan . My husband and my brother in law are missing . I won't do work until they're feeling better safe and sound at home where they belong " Charlotte told him . " If only I knew where they are I'll get them " Lou said . Tommy turned around to face his friends . " My grandpa said if he knew where my daddy and uncle Drew are he'll go get them " Tommy told them . " Yeah , but Tommy , your grandpa doesn't know where they are " Chuckie told him . " That's it . I'm getting tired of this . We need things back to norman here " Phil said . " Yeah , it's not much fun as it used to be " Kimmy agreed . " For this one time in my life I don't know what to do " Tommy said . " It's okay , Tommy . No one knows " Chuckie told him .

Angelica walked by . " Hey , Angelica . No one knows what to do about all of this . Do you know what yo do ? " Lil asked . " No . I don't . For all we know they could be getting hurt right now " Angelica told them.

The babies gasped . " You mean . Really badly ? " Phil asked .

" They could " Angelica answered and walked away .

" This is so bad , guys ... so bad " Chuckie cried .

Meanwhile , Brandon was done cutting Stu . Stu was bleeding on his face and neck . He looked at his older brother . Drew couldn't say anything because of the duck tape over his mouth . Ken came over to them . Drew looked at Ken . " Alright Pickles , if I take that duck tape off you're not gonna yell , right ? " Ken asked . Drew just shook his head , he wanted the duck tape off his mouth . Ken took off the duck tape . Drew grunted in pain . " That's better . Peace and quiet " Ken said . Ken looked at Stu . " We're gonna take you two somewhere else very soon " Ken told them and walked away . " Oh great , they're taking us somewhere else again " Stu said . " I'm really sorry about you getting cut with a knife , little brother " Drew apologized . " Hey , it's not your fault , bro " Stu told him . " Yeah , but I didn't do anything to stop him " Drew said .

" Hey , you couldn't stop him . You're all tied up " Stu reminded him . Drew looked down , then back up at his little brother and asked , " Stu . Do you think what Brandon told us about pop is true ? " . " I don't know , bro . I really don't know " Stu answered .

An hour later , Noah came back into the room . " Time to go , Pickles " Noah told them . Noah started to untie Drew while Andrew untied Stu . The brothers were put in the back of Brandon's van . Brandon sat in the back seat so he could keep an eye on ' his boys ' .

Noah drove to their next destination . " Wh - where are you taking us ? " Stu asked . " We're going out of town , baby brother " Brandon answered . " Outta town ! You mean like ... outta state " Drew cried . " That's right , big brother . We're going out of state . So , you two better sit back and relax because this is going to be a long ride " Brandon told them .


	7. The Bar Fight

Chapter 7 The Bar Fight

 **Authors Note : Okay , I know ' Rugrats ' is a ' Nickelodeon ' show in all , but in this story you will see a bar fight . Oh , and about the whole ' commotion ' in baby talk thing , well , if the babies did say ' commotion ' in the show and if they said it right or differently , but in this story they said it like ' comertion ' . On with the story .**

It was night time when they finally made it to their destination . The gang got out of the van . Brandon opened the trunk and got Stu out while Ken got Drew out . Brandon held his grip on Stu while Ken held his grip on Drew as they walked towards a bar . " Wait a minute . This is where we're going ... a bar " Drew said . " That's right , big brother . We're gonna stay here over night " Brandon told him . " How far are we from home ? " Stu asked . " We're almost in our next state , baby brother " Brandon told him . They reached the front of the bar . Noah stood in front of them to tell Stu and Drew a few rules . " Alright Pickles , listen up . These are rules you two have to follow . One , don't talk to anyone unless you're told to . Two , don't look at anyone or anything ... and three , always do what you're told . Okay " Noah explained . Stu and Drew both nodded .

" Good . Now , lets go " Noah said and the gang entered with the brothers .

There was lots of people there tonight . The gang sat down at the bar with Stu and Drew by their side . Noah looked at the siblings . " You two can order something " Noah told them . Stu and Drew looked at each other . It sounded like a pretty good idea in the situation they were in . After everyone got what they ordered , they started to drink their drinks . A man dressed in a leather jacket with a cool shirt under it and ripped jeans walked up to the gang . The man had a beard and had a red doo rag on his head .

The doo rag had patterns of black squares . The man looked to be in his mid to late forties . Stu and Drew didn't want to mess with this guy . " Hey there , Mitchell " The man greeted . Noah looked up at his buddy . " Hey , Jason " Noah greeted . The man named Jason saw Stu and Drew . " So , these are the guys you told me about ? " Jason asked . Noah was now standing by Jason . " Yep , this is Drew Pickles , the older brother and this is Stu Pickles , the younger brother " Noah introduced .

Jason's eyes widened . " The younger one is the inventor " he asked .

" Yep . I'll be back , Jason . So , keep an eye on these two for me , will ya " Noah said and walked away .

" So , you two are Lou's little boys , huh . You're so cute " Jason cooed as he pinched Drew's cheek.

Drew swatted Jason's hand away . Jason pinched Stu's cheek as well . Stu also swatted Jason's hand away .

" We're not babies anymore " Drew told Jason . " Yeah , we're father's now " Stu added . Jason took both Stu and Drew's wallets away . " Hey ! " Stu and Drew cried . " You two are too young to have these . You're only babies " Jason told them . Drew stood up . " No . We're not babies . Give me and my little brother our wallets back " Drew ordered . " No " Jason said and pushed Drew back . Drew hit the bar table . Drew angrily pushed Jason . Jason flew into the pool table . Jason glared at Drew and walked up to the brothers . Jason grabbed Stu and pulled him away from Drew . " Hey ! " Stu cried . " Give me my little brother back , now " Drew demanded . Jason didn't say anything . Drew reached for the wallets , but that only made things worse .


	8. The Bar Fight Part 2

Chapter 8 The Bar Fight Part 2

Jason moved away and threw Stu . Stu screamed as he got thrown . Drew gasped . Drew ran and knocked Jason down to the floor . Jason and Drew started to fight . Stu joined in . " Stu ! No ! " Drew cried . He didn't want his little brother to get hurt . " I'm coming in Drew , whether you like it or not ! " Stu cried , angrily as he fought against this guy with his brother . A crowd gathered around them and started chanting . " Fight ! Fight ! Fight ! Fight ! " . Jason grabbed a knife and cut Drew with it . Drew grabbed his face in pain . This was the perfect time for Jason to push Drew away from him . Jason did so . Drew fell on top of Stu . Jason stood up , so did Stu and Drew . Drew ran towards Jason , but only finding himself to get pushed away . Drew hit his head on the pool table and cursed loudly . That hurt so bad .

" Drew ! " Stu cried out in shock after he heard what word came out of his brother's mouth .

" I cursed ! So what !" Drew cried , angrily .

" Uh , Drew " Stu said .

" What !? " Drew shouted .

Drew turned around and gasped as he saw Jason running towards him . Jason pushed Drew . Drew knocked Stu over and the brother's fell to the ground . Drew grunted . " Stay there " Drew told Stu and started fighting Jason on the ground again . Noah came back and was shocked to see what was going on . Drew and Jason were fighting while Stu was on the ground , out of the fight .

Noah was now angry . " STOP ! " Noah screamed an angry scream at the top of his lungs .

Suddenly , it was silent in the room and Drew , and Jason weren't fighting anymore . Noah grabbed Drew and pulled him over to him . " What ? Is ? Going ? ON ! " Noah demanded . Drew pointed at Jason . " He took me and Stu's wallets " Drew answered . Noah shook his head . " No , Really , he did " Drew convinced . Noah looked looked at Jason . " Did you take the Pickles wallets " Noah asked . " Yes " Jason answered . He held up the wallets . Noah kept the wallets . Noah looked at Drew . " You're coming with me " Noah told him . Noah looked at Brandon . " Brandon ! Keep an eye on Stu . I'll call you when I need him " Noah told Brandon , then took Drew to a room in the back of the bar .


	9. The Call

Chapter 9 The Call

Drew and Noah are now in the bars office . " We're allowed in here ? " Drew wondered . " Zip it , Pickles . We're gonna call your father " Noah told him . Noah grabbed the office phone . " What's your brother's phone number ? " Noah asked . Drew told Noah Stu's phone number . Noah called the Pickles residence . Didi picked up the phone . " Hello " she greeted . " Yes , I need to talk to Lou Pickles , please " Noah said . " Oh of course . Pop ! Someone needs to talk to you ! " Didi called .

Lou came in the kitchen . " Thanks Didi " he thanked . Lou put the phone up to his ear . " Hello . Lou Pickles speaking " Lou said . " Hello Pickles . I have something you want " Noah told him . Lou was confused . " Something I want ? " Lou questioned . " Yes . Something very important to you " Noah said . " What ? " Lou asked . Noah held the phone toward Drew . " Uh , hello , pop " Drew greeted . Lou gasped . " Drew ? What are you doing there ? " Lou asked . " Stu and I got kidnapped " Drew answered . " Stu ? Stu's with you too " Lou cried . " Well , not in the room with me . But , yes . He's at the same place I am " Drew told him . Noah brought the phone back up to his ear . " That's right Pickles . Your youngest child is here too . Do you remember Brandon Carpenter ? " Noah asked .

" Brandon Carpenter ! Yes , I do remember him . Why ? " Lou asked .

" Hold on just a second , Pickles " Noah told him .

Noah set the phone down on the desk . He turned to Drew . " Stay here and don't do anything " Noah ordered .

Noah walked out of the office to go find Brandon and Stu .

" Brandon " Noah said . " Yeah " Brandon said .

" Follow me to the office and bring Pickles " Noah told him .

" What's going on ? " Brandon asked . " Lou Pickles is on the phone " Noah told him . " Lou Pickles . You mean the Lou Pickles who made me go broke when we gambled ? " Brandon wondered . " That's right , come on . Bring Pickles " Noah told him . " Yes , of course " Brandon said . Brandon went to get Stu . Stu looked at Brandon . " Okay , baby brother ... you're coming with me " Brandon said as he grabbed  
Stu's wrist and pulled him along . The three entered the office . " Hey Drew " Stu greeted . " Hey there , little brother " Drew greeted . " Hey ! Don't talk unless I say so " Noah ordered . He picked up the phone and handed it to Brandon . Brandon put the phone to his ear an spoke . " Hey , Pickles . Long time no see " Brandon spoke . Lou gasped . " Carpenter . It is you ! What are you doing with my boys " Lou demanded .

" Your boys ?Oh Pickles , I think your mistaken . They're my little boys now and their's nothing you can do about it and your youngest got a little cut up with a knife " Brandon told him . " What ? By who ? " Lou demanded , coldly . " By me " Brandon answered with a large smirk that he knew Lou couldn't see . " When I see you , Carpenter , I am gonna " Lou began . " Do what ? You already made me go broke twenty years ago . What else are you gonna take ? My alcohol and drugs . Face it , Pickles . You're never gonna see those baby boys again . We're already in the next state . Goodbye Pickles , sleep tight " Brandon sneered and handed the phone to Noah .

" Hey , it's me again " Noah greeted . " Can I talk to Stu " Lou asked .

" Sure . You have 60 seconds " Noah told him and handed the phone to Stu .

" Pop " Stu said . " Stu . Are you okay ? " Lou asked . " Yeah pop " Stu answered .

" Look Stu . I want you to do everything these guys say " Lou told him .


	10. Stu And Drew's Nightmare's Of

Chapter 10 Stu and Drew's Nightmares Of

" Sure thing, pop " Stu said . "Good . Be careful . Bye son " Lou Said . " Bye Pop Stu said and handed the phone back to Noah . " Can I talk to Drew " Lou asked ., " Sure. 60 seconds " Noah told him and handed the phone to Drew . "Drew I want you to look after Stu for me and do whatever these Guys tell you to do Lou told his oldest son, "But pop! Drew cried . "Now Drew . Brandon is bad news. Listen to these guys, Okay." Lou told him." Yes pop and i'll look after Stu" Drew told him," I know you will . Bye Drew . Love you boys Lou Said . we love you to Drew said and handed the phone to Noah . " Good bye, Pickles. Don't worry about your boys, we'll take good care of Them " Noah said and hung up the phone . The brothers looked at each other . Lou hing up the phone."Stu and Drew are Kidnapped and my former friend Brandon Carpenter is with them Lou cried." Oh dear" Didi said ." Hey Angelica. What does kidnapped mean " Tommy asked. Angelica sighed . " Kidnapped means that you've been taken away by someone " Angelica Explained . "But why would they do such a thing " Kimmy asked .

" I don't know, I don't know everything "Angelica told them." I sure hope no one kidnaps me. It'll be to scary " Chuckie said. "Well, I no their's nothing we can do " Phil said ." Yeah , but we can be there for Tommy though" Lil said. Tommy didn't say anything . He was missing his father, Sure his friends will always be there for him , but they're not Stu Pickles . " I want my daddy " Tommy said in a small voice . Tommy walked over to Dil and gave him a hug . " Tommy " Dil said . "I'm here , Dili " Tommy told his brother . " Tommy " Dil Said again and started to cry . Tears, fell down Tommy's eyes too. Didi came in the room and picked up Dil . She patted Tommy's head . " Come on sweetie. Its time for a change " she told Dii and walked away. Betty came in the room and opened up the play pen." How about you pups go get some ice cream , huh . Angelica and Susie can have some too " Betty said. Angelica's face lit up. She really wanted to get her hands on that ice cream . Sure she missed her dad and her Uncle Stu . She knew what Tommy is feeling . She too hoped everything will be back to normal . During the night at the bar , Stu and Drew were having a nightmare .

Stu's Nightmare _

In this dream , Stu was a baby . His mom was still alive too . Stu was in his crib sleeping when his mom came in to wake him up . Since Stu was a baby , he acted and sounded like Tommy . Stu woke up to see his mom . " Hey there , sweetie . Did you sleep well ? " She asked . Of course Stu didn't say anything , he just laughed a little baby laugh . " That's good . Come here " She said and lifted him up in his arms . She cradled him . " My little baby " she cooed at her youngest and rubbed her nose against his .

Stu laughed . Lou peaked his head in the room and saw his wife and son . " Hey Trixie " he greeted his wife , then kissed her . Lou looked down at baby Stu . Lou rubbed Stu's head . " Mornin' scout " Lou said . Lou and Trixie walked out of the room . Trixie put Stu in the crib , downstairs . Stu started to play with the toys , but suddenly, the door opened to reveal , Brandon ! Stu gasped and jumped back in fright .

Brandon walked up to the club to see a whimpering Stu . Brandon picked up Stu . " Hey there, little baby waby. How's little Stuie ? " Brandon cooed at the young child . Stu's still whimpering ."Aww , theirs nothing to be scared of mommy's precious little baby . Oh, you're so cute " Brandon Cooed some more . Stu started to cry . Brandon held Stu up in his arms . " Hush now, little one " Brandon said. He smiled a creepy smile and added , " You're coming with me , you little squirt . Stu cried some more . Brandon started to run away with the little child in his arms . Stu wailed for his mommy and daddy . Trixie and Lou came in the room to see Brandon at the door holding Stu . Trixie gasped ." Hey stop l " Lou called out to Brandon ."No way Pickles . The baby of the family is coming with me . Say goodbye to moma and dada , baby because you're never gonna see them again ! " Brandon said and ran out." NO! " Lou screamed , but it was too late . His youngest son was gone . Meanwhile , Stu was still crying .

Brandon hid in a dead end out out of public view with Stu . He set the still crying Stu down on the ground . " Shut up you little brat " Brandon Shouted . That did no good . Brandon whipped Stu's cheek with his finger ." I wonder What you're gonna be like all grown up little one . You would be a great Side Kick . Oh well " Brandon said . Brandon started to shake baby Stu violently . Stu cried his lungs out . It started to get dark out . The sand of thunder roared, loudly. Brandon picked up Stu as he continued to shake o him .Brandon Threw Stu . Stu continued to fall into the darkness .

Drew's Dream _

In Drew's dream , he was also a baby but one year older than Stu . As a baby Drew acted like his three year old daughter , Angelica . His voice sands close to chuckie's . He also has buck teeth like Chuckie's too . He also still wears glasses . Drew was watching TV when all of the sudden the power went out . It looked so dark . Drew was scared . He cried , but no one came in to get him . It was like he was all alone . " What am I gonna do !? " Drew cried . Even though he was scared , Drew got up and started walking . He couldn't see his parents anywhere , not even his little brother Stuie . Suddenly , the door opened and lightning flashed to reveal Brandon ! Drew gasped . Brandon looked down at Drew . " Hey there , little tike " Brandon said as he bent down to pick up Drew . Drew squirmed and whined in Brandon's arms . Brandon tickled Drew's chest . " You shouldn't be looking for your family , little tike because they left ya " Brandon told him . Drew's lips started to tremble , about to cry . Brandon smiled . " That's right , little Drew . They left ya here all alone because they didn't want ya anymore , they didn't love you anymore . But , don't worry , big brother ... you have me " Brandon told him , lifted him up in the air and let him hang over his shoulder , upside down . Drew started to cry . No mom . No dad . No Stu .

Everything suddenly turned warm and you could hear and see the color of fire . Brandon put Drew down on the floor . They were in a boiler room ! Brandon went to go get something from a box . Drew was scared . Brandon turned around and their was a Clawed glove on his hand . He was also wearing a fedora on his head Brandon laughed . Drew screamed and ran off . Brandon followed Drew ran around the boiler room as fast as has little legs world go . Drew heard laughter echo around the boiler room , then he saw Brandon . Drew Screamed and can off again . Drew ran into a corner , sat down and started shaking and crying . He was just a baby ! He didn't deserve this ! Where are you my little piggy " he heard Brandon say . So this was it for Drew . Him with this Clawed glove maniac . He was also unloved .

All of the sudden , Brandon popped out right in front of Drew . Drew screamed and started to run off again , but Brandon got him . " You wanted to run away from me , my little piggy . Well , no one ever runs away from me . Not even little Drew Pickles himself " Brandon added as he lifted Drew up in the air . Drew looked at Brandon who wore that fedora and claw on his hand . Brandon let little Drew lay in his arms . Brandon started rocking Drew back and forth , while he was rocking Drew , he started singing a lullaby to him .

Lullaby and good might with roses bedight with lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed Lay thee down and rest may thy slumber be blessed . Lullaby and goodnight thy mother's delight . Bright angles beside my darling abide . They will guard thee at rest , Thou shalt wake on my breast " Brandon sang in a nice soothing voice . Little Drew's eyes started to Close Shut from listening to the Lullaby " sleep tight , my child Brandon said , then Stuck his knifes from the clawed glove right through Drew . Killing him instantly .

End Of Drew's Dream _

Stu and Drew Pickles woke up in panic Drew and Stu Sighed in relief " Woo it was just a dream " Drew Sighed "Yeah, it was a - " Stu started to say , but cut himself off . The brothers looked at each other " Drew , you had a nightmare too ? "Stu wondered " Yeah Stu , I did . Brandon was in it " Drew said . " Yeah , Brandon was in my dream too " Stu told him . Just then the door to the room opened the siblings squinted their _eyes_ because of the light shining in their eyes , Brandon Stood at the door Stu and Drew both gasped Brandon smiled a creepy smile. "Whats a matter my little boys ? Not happy to see your new old man ? Getup its time to go " Brandon told them What time is it ? " Drew asked . " _5:30_ in the morning , big brother " Brandon answered " Why do we have to go so early " Stu asked " Stu " Drew Said firmly " Because baby brother , Noah says so " Brandon said . Stu and Drew both got up and walked out of the room The Whole gang was ready to to go Stu , Drew and the gang were the only one's at the bag this time in the morning Stu , Drew and the gang and the gang left the bar The Siblings got put in the trunk we'll be there In about two hours " Brandon told them and closed the trunk . The van drove off to their next destiny For the first time in days , Stu and Drew Pickles started to get hungry .

 **Authors Note : As seen in season 3 Episode 3 Episode 8 of Rugrats called ' Sour Pickles ' , we see a flash back story of Stu and Drew as ' Rugrats ' themselves . In the flashback , Stu looked and acted like Tommy ( but with more hair ) and Drew acted like Angelica , but with Chuckie's teeth . His voice was also close to Chuckie's as well . Next Chapter !**


	11. Tommy's Broken Heart

Chapter 11 Tommy's Broken Heart

Tommy had trouble falling asleep that night . He was thinking about his dad and why did he have to go missing ... and ... will he ever come home ? Tommy remembered memories he he had with his dad , Stu Pickles . He remembered the time his dad fell off the roof while attempting to install his new " Quack - o - Matic " weather vane . Stu suffered from a strange amnesia and reverted his childhood as Stuie . He also remembers the time his dad gave him a locket with a picture of him and his little brother in it . Which Tommy called his " Sponsitility " ( his term for responsibility ) . Tommy woke up instantly . He looked at his friends sleeping . He thought it was no fair that his friends had their fathers , but he didn't .

Just then , Tommy heard Dil calling for him from his bed room . Tommy went in Dil's room . Tommy walked up to Dil's crib and looked at his baby brother . " Tommy ! " Dil cried . " It's okay , Dili . I'm here " Tommy reassured him . Dil looked to see Tommy . " Tommy " Dil said happily . Then added , " Dada " . Tommy shook his head sadly . " No . I'm sorry , Dil ... daddy's not here " Tommy told him .

Dil choked out a cry . " Dada " he said , sadly , about ready to cry . Tommy sniffled as tears started to come down his face . " I know , Dili . I miss daddy too " Tommy said sadly and began to cry . Dil started to cry too . Didi came running in Dil's room to see her two son's crying . Didi rubbed Tommy's head . " Tommy . How did you get here , sweetums " she wondered .

Didi picked up her boys and held them in her arms as they cried . " Are you boys missing daddy " she asked . That question made her boys cry even more . Didi sat in a rocking chair and started to rock back and forth , while she started to sing them a lullaby . During the lullaby , Tommy thought of his dad . " Hey , there , champ " Stu's voice echoed in Tommy's head . All Tommy wants is his dad back , so they could spend some time together and everything will be back to normal . He wants his dad here to make inventions even if they sometimes don't end up working the way he wanted them too and even mess up stuff , like the time his animatronic Reptar made a huge explosion , creating a giant hole in the kitchen . No matter how many times Stu's inventions broke or messed something up , he would make something else . Sure , Stu's inventions could mess something up , but they also could save the day too .

Tommy longed for his father to come back . Tommy wanted to be in Stu's arms , he wanted to hear his voice , he wanted to see his inventions , but most of all , Tommy just wanted to see his dad . Tommy prayed to God that his dad would come home .

Tommy : Please , oh please bring my daddy back home , Bob . I miss him . I really miss him . Can't you see that . Can't you see I just want him back and everything will be back to norman . Please , Bob . Please bring my daddy home .

Tommy looked to see Dil sleeping in their mothers arms . Didi saw that Dil is asleep , but Tommy is awake . Didi looked at Tommy . " Tommy . I see that Dil is asleep , but you're not . Hmm , I guess I gotta get ya something special to help ya fall asleep " Didi suggested . Didi put Dil back in his crib and brought Tommy downstairs with her . The sun was started to peak over the horizon . Didi sighed a tired sigh and took out a bottle of milk for Tommy . " Here you go , sweetie . A full tummy always helps a baby go to sleep " Didi said as she handed Tommy the bottle . Tommy started to drink out of it . Didi sighed once again , then headed back upstairs to Tommy's room . " I know you miss daddy , sweetie . I miss him too . But , he would want you to get some sleep " Didi put Tommy in his crib and kissed him on the fore head . " Now , how about you get some sleep . We're doing all we can to bring daddy home " Didi told him and left the room . Tommy's eyes got heavy as he started to get tired . Tommy knew the grown ups were on the case , but that wasn't enough . He wanted Stu Pickles back now . Tommy didn't want to grow up without a daddy .

Tommy saw Stu every day of his life so far . He didn't want it to stop now . Especially since Dil is around . Tommy knew that Dil needs a dad just as much as he does . Tommy looked at the ceiling as he continued to suck his bottle . Tommy let the bottle roll away when he took the bottle out of his mouth and laid his hand down on his crib . Tommy close his eyes as he finally started to go to sleep . Didi came back into Tommy's room to check up on him . She sighed a relieved sigh when she saw he was asleep .

Didi then , went back to her bed room she shared with Stu . Didi laid down in her bed and pulled the covers up . Their was just so much room in her bed now , since Stu wasn't laying next to her . " Stu , honey . Please come home . The boys miss you ... I miss you ... we all miss you ... and Drew . We all want you two here safe and sound " Didi pleaded . Didi then closed her eyes and fell back asleep .


	12. Down We Fall

Chapter 12 Down We Fall

Stu and Drew Pickles both woke up from the sunlight shining in their eyes after Noah Mitchell opened the trunk . " Alright Pickles , we're here , so get out " Noah ordered . Stu and Drew got out of the van . Noah slammed the trunk making the brother's jump . " Hey , Noah . I gotta go home to my wife . I'll see ya around , okay " Andrew informed Noah . " Sure thing , Andrew . Good luck with everything , man " Noah said . " Thanks , you too " Andrew thanked . " Thanks " Noah also thanked . Andrew looked at Stu and Drew . " You guys better listen to Noah or else " Andrew threatened the brothers , then left to go back home to his wife . The siblings looked at each other . " Come to daddy " Brandon said as he walked up to Stu and Drew and grabbed their wrists . They started to walk up to a nice hotel . " Where are you taking us , on vacation ? " Drew questioned . " No , big brother . This is our next destination stop . Your stay here will be much worse than ours " Brandon sneered .

After they checked in , they went to their sweets . Brandon and Noah shared a sweet , which is where they'll be keeping Stu and Drew , while Ken , Kristen and Ross shared a sweet together . Brandon pushed Stu and Drew down to the floor . " So , Noah . How about you go down with the others while I stay here with my little boys " Brandon suggested . Stu and Drew both gasped . " Sure . I could use a rest " Noah agreed . Noah started to walk out of the room , but turned back and pointed at the brothers . " You too listen to Brandon . I don't want to hear that their was any trouble at all " Noah told them , then left the sweet .

Brandon turned towards ' his boys ' and smiled an evil smile at them . " Well , my little boys ... ready to have some fun " Brandon said . Brandon suddenly , hears the brother's stomachs growl . " You two are hungry , huh " Brandon stated . Stu and Drew nodded . " It's been days since we last eaten " Drew notified him . Drew's stomach growled once again . " I could really go for a hamburger right now " Drew added . " Drew , please don't say hamburger . You're making me hungry " Stu told him . " When Noah and the rest of the gang come here , I'll ask about eating " Brandon told them . " You're really gonna let us eat " Drew said , shocked . " Maybe . It depends on Noah " Brandon answered . " If we don't eat we're gonna get sick " Stu warned him . " I guess it'll be hard to get stuff done when you're sick " Brandon said .

Brandon looked at the brothers . " Hey , big brother ... come here " Brandon gestured . Drew got up and walked to Brandon . " I didn't hurt you yet , did I ? " Brandon wondered . " No " Drew choked . " Well , I guess we're gonna have to fix that , shall we " Brandon sneered . Brandon grabbed a belt and hit Drew with it , multiple times . Drew screamed in pain at every hit . After a few minutes , Brandon let go of the belt . The belt fell to the floor . Drew now has scratches on him from the belt . Brandon pushed Drew back on the floor . " Their . That's better , now , huh ? " Brandon sneered once more . Brandon walked away . " You okay , bro ? " Stu asked his older brother . " Yeah , it just hurts " Drew responded .

Stu : Why does it have to come down to this ? Please , just , let me and Drew go home . I muss my boys , I miss Didi , I miss pop , I miss ... my whole family .

Drew : I can't believe I'm in this situation right now . Why did Stu have to be part of this ? He's my little brother and I don't want him to get hurt anymore ... or worse . I can't lose him , God . If you have to take one of us away , please ... take me . Let Stu live . I know I can be mean to him , fight with him and trick him , but he's my baby brother ... I'm supposed to do that . I'll never forgive myself if Stuie doesn't make it out alive .

" Oh baby brother ! Can you come here ? " Brandon called out to Stu . Stu got up , looked at his older brother one last time before he walked away . " Please be safe " Drew whispered . All of the sudden , Drew heard a scream and then , someone falling to the floor . Drew gasped , he ran to see what it was . Drew gasped again when he saw Stu on his hands and knees on the floor . Brandon holding a belt and two guys standing in front of Stu . Drew felt everything drop inside him .


	13. A Video Message For Lou

Chapter 13 A Video Message For Lou

Brandon looked at Drew . " Hey , big brother . Did I say you could come here ? " Brandon said . Drew looked at the older man . " I heard a scream and someone fall to the floor . I was afraid it was Stu ... and apparently it was Stu " Drew responded . Drew looked at the scene in front of him . " Who are these guys " Drew inquired . " These are my buddies , Jason and Caleb . We were friends since college . They're gonna help us make a video message for your father " Brandon answered . " Video message ? What type of video message ? " Drew wondered .

At the Pickles residence , Didi was on her husbands computer when she saw an email . " Oh an email " she said and clicked on it . Didi saw a video attachment in the email . The email was sent just a second ago . Didi clicked on the video message . She saw a guy with blonde hair ( Brandon ) holding a video camera , smiling a wicked smile . " Hello there , Lou Pickles . I got two little boys here with me " Brandon started , then turned around to show Stu and Drew Pickles . " Oh my " Didi said and paused the video . She stood up . " Pop ! Their's something you have to see here ! " Didi called . The family came in to see the video message . " Here you go , scout " Lou said as he set Tommy on his lap . The other babies and Susie , and Angelica were in the room too . Lou backed up the video and started it up again . As soon as he saw Brandon , he got mad . " Carpenter " Lou said , angrily . Brandon turned around to show Stu and Drew . Lou gasped . " Okay , my little boys ... start talking " Brandon ordered .

" Hey , Pop " Stu greeted . Lou saw the cuts on Stu .

" Uh , if you're watching this video , then we need your help " Drew said .

" Yeah , we're scared , hurt and hungry " Stu added .

" We haven't eaten anything in days " Drew stated .

" We hope we'll get something to eat tonight " Stu said .

" Well , anyways , please save us . We don't know what to do " Drew pleaded .

Brandon turned the video camera back to him . " That's right , Pickles . They don't know what to do . If you want to save them ... you'd better hurry because who knows how much time they have left to live . They're hungry " Brandon warned him . Brandon grabbed a knife and started to cut the brothers . The brothers screamed in pain . When Brandon was done cutting the brothers , he showed their cuts . The video message ended . Tommy started to cry . " Oh , Tommy . Come to mommy " Didi said as she picked up Tommy and comfort him as she held him . " This is terrible . What are you gonna do , Pop ? " Didi asked . " I - I don't know , Didi . I want to save them . You know that just as well as I do " Lou answered . " Yeah . I tell you what we're gonna do , we're gonna track this sucker down and save your pups " Betty told Lou . "Do we even know how to track Carpenter down ? " Lou wondered . " That's what we got the internet for " Betty said . " Betty's right . The internet is the best place for tracking someone down " Chaz added .

Lou got up and Betty sat down taking his place . Betty tried to track down Carpenter . Tommy calmed down . " Are you okay now , sweetie " Didi asked her oldest son . Didi saw that Tommy stopped crying and put him down on the floor . Tommy gestured his friends to follow him out into the hallway . Once the kids were out in the hallway , Tommy started to talk . " We have to help get my daddy and Uncle Drew back " Tommy said . " But , Tommy we can't help . We're too little . Only the adults can help " Susie told him . " Too little ! Too little ! We're we too little when we walked all the way across the jungle to go look for Nigel Strawberry ? Chuckie , were we too little when we helped you stop that mean Coco from marrying your daddy when we were in Paris ? Phil , Lil , were we too little when we walked through the forest to ask the lizard our wish ? Well , yes ! But , we did it anyways ! Guys , I say we help save my daddy and Uncle Drew so everything can be to norman " Tommy cried , giving one of his speeches .

The Rugrats held their fists up in the air . " Yeah ! " They all cheered in agreement . Meanwhile , Betty tracked down where Stu and Drew were . " Holy cow ! I found them ! I found Stu and Drew ! " Betty cheered . " That's great " Chaz cried . " Oh , my gosh . If they'rein that state , then we have to go " Didi cried . " Yes , we should " Kira agreed . The adults walked out into the hallway . " Come on , kids . We're going on a road trip " Kira told the Rugrats . " I'll start the car " Howard told them . " Good idea , Howie " Betty commented her husband . When everyone was ready , part of the family got in one car , when the rest of the family got in the other and went on their way to save the brothers they loved .

Meanwhile , back at the hotel , Noah and the rest of the gang got back up the room where Brandon and the brothers were . " How did things go up here , Brandon ? " Noah asked . " Oh , everything went just fine . By the way , the boys are hungry . Should we get them some food ? " Brandon asked . " Please , we're really hungry " Stu pleaded . " Yes , we haven't eaten in days " Drew added . Noah thought it over . " Well , it would be hard for you to listen to me when you're sick " Noah agreed . " Lets go eat " .


	14. An Awkward Night Out

Chapter 14 An Awkward Night Out

The gang made it to a restaurant with Stu and Drew . Noah stood in front of the hungry siblings . " Let's get one thing straight , Pickles . Don't you two dare do anything wrong here , tonight " Noah warned them . Noah opened the door to the restaurant and the gang stepped inside with their victims . Noah stood in front of a waitress . " Hello , there . Table for eight , please " Noah said , politely as if he was a nice guy having dinner with friends instead of a dangerous kidnapper having dinner with friends and two victims . " Alright . Sure thing , mister . Last name , please " the waitress said so she can call them when their table is ready . " Mitchell " Noah answered . Before the waitress left , she saw Stu and Drew were the only ones with cuts unlike the rest of these guys . She made a questionable look at the siblings before walking away . Noah turned around towards his gang . " Dang it , I think she's on to us . Take the Pickles and clean them up so no one suspects a thing " Noah ordered .

" Come on my little boys , time to get cleaned up " Brandon cooed at the brothers , then took them away . Noah was getting worried now . " Don't worry , Noah . Everything's gonna be fine . We'll be out of here like that " Ross told him with a snap of his fingers . " Oh , I really hope so " Noah hoped . Back in the men's bathroom , when no one was around , Brandon started to clean Stu and Drew's cuts off . He wet a paper towel and started to rub it on Drew's face . Drew scrunched up his face as he was getting cleaned . He couldn't believe he was getting cleaned up like he was a small child instead of an actual adult . " I'm an adult . I can clean my self " Drew argued . " Sure you can , big brother " Brandon said , as if Drew was just pretending like a child would .

After Brandon was done cleaning Drew , he started to clean up Stu . Stu didn't like this treatment either . After a minute or so of being cleaned up like a child , Brandon took the brothers out of the bathroom . The gang was still waiting for their table . Once Brandon came back with the siblings , Noah turned back towards him . " Thanks man " Noah thanked . " Oh , it was no big deal " Brandon told him .

Noah smiled and turned back around . The waitress came back . " Mitchell " she called . " Table for eight " . " Right here " Noah said . The gang started to follow the waitress . Once everyone was sitting down , the waitress gave them their menus , then left . Stu was sitting on one side of Brandon , while Drew was sitting on the other . The brothers felt like they could eat a horse .

The whole gang were talking to each other during dinner , besides Stu and Drew . They were too busy scarfing down their food to even talk to each other . They were so hungry , this dinner felt like a treat . When they were all done eating , they stayed their longer . Brandon looked at Stu and Drew . " You two ate pretty good " Brandon told them . The brothers didn't say anything .

Drew : Of course we ate pretty good . We didn't eat for days !

Brandon looked at Stu and Drew . " You know , you two were pretty cute when you were babies " Brandon said . The brothers looked up in surprise . " How did you know what we look like when we were babies ? " Drew wondered . " Yeah , you don't even have a picture of us as babies " Stu added . Brandon sneered . " As a matter of fact I do have a few pictures , baby brother . I also have a video of you two as babies as well " Brandon declared . " What ? " Drew cried , shocked . " You're kidding , right . Please tell me you're kidding " Stu pleaded . " No I'm not kidding , baby brother " Brandon said as he ruffled Stu's hair . " Hey , hands off my little brother " Drew demanded . Brandon looked at Drew . " No . I have every right to do what I want to you two , big brother " Brandon told him . Drew just glared at the older man . " You know you're father told me about the time when you two were taking baths together as babies " Brandon started . " He didn't " Drew cried .

" He did . You two looked so cute together in the tub . I happen to have a picture with me " Brandon said and took the picture out . Sure enough , it was a picture of baby Stu and Drew naked together in the tub . The brothers eyes widened at the picture in embarrassment and blushed . Brandon put the picture away .

" Yep . When you two were done in the bath tub , you two were running around the house naked . He and your mom had to run around the house to get clothes back on you " Brandon explained . The gang at the table were laughing their heads off . Stu and Drew just couldn't feel more embarrassed then they did now . They just looked at each other and as they blushed .

" Ohhh " Drew groaned .

" Tell me about it , big bro . I can't believe pop told him about that " Stu said .

" I can't believe he gave him a picture ! " Drew whispered .

" I know " Stu agreed .

Brandon sighed . " We should go " he said as he stood up from his seat . Noah stood up too . " Yeah , it's getting late " Noah agreed . The gang left the restaurant with their victims , Stu and Drew Pickles .


	15. Sleep , Babies , Sleep

Chapter 15 Sleep , Babies , Sleep

 **Authors Note : Thank you for reading this far . This story is almost over . It's gonna be at least twenty chapters long . Please enjoy !**

That night back at the hotel , Stu and Drew fell asleep and had the same dream that they were both in , and someone who they hadn't seen in a long time was in it too .

Dream _

The brothers were in the hotel room . They were alone . But , the door to the room opened to reveal their mom , Trixie Pickles ! Stu and Drew gaped . They thought they must be dreaming . Trixie walked up closer to her boys . She smiled at them . " Hello , my sweet little babies " Trixie greeted in that sweet soothing voice . " Hi mom " Drew greeted , shocked . " Hi mom " Stu also greeted , shocked as well . Trixie hugged her boys . She then licked her fingers and rubbed her spit on Stu's forehead , she did the same for Drew . Stu and Drew looked at each other , and back at Trixie . Everything about her felt and looked so real ! The brothers couldn't believe it ! " I know you're probably both shocked at that I'm here " Trixie said . " Yes we are . We thought you were dead " Drew exclaimed . " I am . But , knowing how much pain and trouble you two are in , I decided to visit you two in your dream " Trixie informed them .

" So , we're just dreaming " Stu said . Trixie nodded .

The brothers frowned . They wanted their mom with them in the real world . This Trixie looked so young . She walked up to her boys and lifted their heads with her fingers under each of their chins . " Hey , now , enough with the long faces " Trixie murmured . " We just miss you , mom " Stu mumbled . " Yeah , we haven't seen you in years " Drew agreed . "I know , but I'm here now " Trixie said and ruffled Drew's hair .

Trixie stepped behind her boys and sat down , crossed legged on the floor . " Come here , boys " Trixie said . The brothers came close to their mother . Trixie pulled the brothers close to her chest , like she was gonna breastfeed them once again . Stu and Drew smiled . They really missed their mom . " Mom , are Stu and I ever gonna get away from these guys ? " Drew asked . Trixie smiled . " Yes , sweetie . You will " Trixie answered . " We're also gonna live the rest of our lives , right ? " Stu asked . " Yes baby " Trixie answered . " Don't worry , mommy is here to keep you safe from those bad people . I'm also here to keep you warm " Trixie told her boys . Trixie looked down at Stu . " Stu . I don't ever want you to stop inventing . Okay sweetie " Trixie told her youngest . " Don't worry mom , I wont " Stu apprised her . " Oh boy " Drew said as he rolled his eyes . He knew Stu's invention's can be a disaster sometimes .

Trixie looked at Drew . " And Drew , I want you to continue to work as an accountant , so you can make money for the family " Trixie told Drew . " Sure thing , mom . Besides , Stu is the one with no job " Drew said . " Shut up " Stu said . " Sleep , babies , sleep " Trixie murmured . " We don't want you to go , mom " Stu mumbled as he hugged his mom . " I'll always be with you two ... in your hearts . Now sleep " Trixie uttered . Then , she started to sing a lullaby to her boys . " Sleep , my little babies . Sleep all the troubles away . Dream of daffodil's and dandelions while I'm away . I'll always be in your hearts . Now sleep . Sleep for me my little babies . It'll melt all the troubles away . It'll melt all the troubles away . Now sleep " Trixie sang , sweetly .


	16. Almost There !

Chapter 16 Almost There !

 **Authors Note : Here we are , Chapter 16 , people ! We are almost done ! I hope the lullaby in the last chapter was all right . Thank you for reading this far . Please Enjoy !**

Stu and Drew woke up . Their mother was gone . " Drew . Did you have the same dream I had ? " Stu wondered . Drew nodded . " You mean the same dream with mom in it . She sung a lullaby to us ? " Drew asked , wanting to make sure . " Yes " Stu answered . " Then yes . I think so " Drew replied . " I sure hope pop is trying to save us " Stu hoped . " Don't worry , little brother . I'm sure our family are doing all they can to save us " Drew reassured him .

Meanwhile , the family are in the same state Stu and Drew are in . " Good . We're almost there " Lou said . " Yep . We're getting closer by the minute " Betty agreed . " Should we stop for a rest . We've been driving for hours " Chaz questioned . Didi sighed a tired sigh . " Oh , I suppose you're right , Charles . We should notify the others that we're stopping for a rest " Didi suggested . Part of the family were in the car Didi's driving and the other part of the family were in the car Howard was driving . " Good idea , Didi " Betty commented . " No matter how much I think we should keep looking for Stu and Drew , we should at least deserve a rest " Kira agreed . Tommy looked at Chuckie . " You here that , Chuckie ? We're gonna stop for a rest " Tommy told him . " Finally . I'm tired of sitting in this seat anyways " Angelica snapped .

Didi parked the car and Howard parked as well . Phil , Lil , and Susie are in the car Howard was driving . " Hey . We're stopping " Lil exclaimed . " Does that mean we're there ? " Phil asked . " No . I don't think so . I think we're just stopping for a rest " Susie suggested . " We've been driving for hours " Susie added . " Good , cause I'm hungry " Phil said . " I'm tired and hungry " Lil said . The family got out of the car . The kids ran to each other .

" Hey guys " Tommy greeted .

" Hey Tommy . Hey Chuckie . Hey Angelica " The twins greeted .

Angelica went to her mommy and tugged on her shirt . " Mommy , I'm hungry . Can I get something to eat " Angelica asked , sweetly . " Why of course you can , sweetie " Charlotte told her . Charlotte looked at Didi . " We're getting food , right Didi " Charlotte asked , wanting to make sure . " Yes we are " Didi answered . " We should change the pups too " Betty suggested . " Good idea , Betty " Chaz agreed .

Kimmy was in the car with Chuckie , Tommy and Angelica . So was Dil . The family headed off towards a restaurant . At the restaurant , the babies sat by each other on the floor . " We're gonna get closer to your daddy , Tommy " Kimmy told him . " Gots your Studriver , Tommy ? " Chuckie asked . " Yep " Tommy said and pulled his screwdriver out of his diaper . " Good , cause we might need it " Phil said .

Susie came by . " Hey guys " Susie greeted . " Hey Susie " the babies greeted . " I heard the grown ups talking saying we only got two hours left til we get to Tommy's daddy and Uncle Drew " Susie told them . " Two hours ? What's two hours , Susie ? " Tommy asked . " I don't know . But , hopefully it's not too long " Susie hoped . " I hope so too " Phil said . Angelica came over after she was done eating . " Good news , babies . We're almost at the place where my daddy and Uncle Stu are " Angelica told them . The babies cheered . " So , I guess two hours is almost there " Chuckie exclaimed . " Are you gonna save your daddy and Uncle Drew , Tommy " Kimmy inquired . " I don't know . I hope so " Tommy answered . " I can help you , Tommy " Chuckie chipped in . " Really ? Thanks , Chuckie . You're the one who's a scared of adventures " Tommy thanked . " Yeah , I know , but you need my help now more than ever " Chuckie notified him .


	17. Art Of Moving On

Chapter 17 Art Of Moving On

Tommy smiled . Meanwhile , Noah and his gang were out in the hallway talking , while Stu and Drew were in the room . The brothers listened to their conversation closely . " Well , we can't keep the Pickles forever " Brandon said . " You're right . We don't even have our money yet " Noah reminded them .

" We have to do something to have them give up their money " Ross cried .

" I know what we could do " Noah said . " What " Ken asked . "

" Well , we can always kill them . Then , they'll be begging us to take their money away " Noah suggested .

Stu and Drew gasped . " Oh no ! They're gonna kill us ! " Stu cried . " Don't worry , little brother . I won't let them kill you . They can kill me instead " Drew told him . " Drew , no . If they kill you instead , then they'll just kill me right after " Stu warned him . " Hmm , good point " Drew said . " I don't wanna die , Drew . We have to do something " Stu shuddered .

" We'll only give them a couple more days to live " Noah mused . " A couple more days ! Hopefully our family will come before then " Drew trembled . " But , what if they don't . We'll be dead , Drew . We wouldn't see our family and kids again " Stu mourned . " I would never see my sweet angel grow up " Drew also mourned . " Well , I guess I better say goodbye early just in case it does happen , so , goodbye bro ... I love you " Stu said . " Goodbye Stuie . I love you too " Drew said . " I guess we have to move on " Stu said . " Yep , just in case they really do kill us before we get saved " Drew agreed .

The gang came in the sweet . Stu and Drew didn't tell them they overheard their conversation . Noah got a phone call . He answered his cell phone . " Hello " Noah greeted . We hear muffled talking coming from the other end . " Excellent " Noah said , darkly , then hung up . " He's here " Noah told his gang . Stu and Drew looked at each other with worried looks .


	18. Separate , But Equal

Chapter 18 Separate , But Equal

" Who's here ? " Drew asked . " You'll see , Pickles , you'll see " Noah told him . All of the sudden , someone came up to the door of Noah's suite . " Hey there , Jake " Noah greeted . The brown haired man named Jake came in the room . " Hey , Noah . So , you got a Stu Pickles for me to take care of " Jake asked . The siblings looked at each other . Jake walked over to the siblings . " Which one's Stu ? " Jake asked . " That one " Noah answered as he pointed at Stu . " Stu's the younger sibling , right ? " Jake asked . " Yep " Noah answered . " What's going on here ? " Drew demanded . " You're gonna stay here with me while my friend Jake here takes Stu away " Noah answered . " What " Stu cried . Drew glared at Noah . " No ! I'm not gonna let him take my baby brother away ! " Drew argued . " Drew . Pop said to do whatever these guys tell us to do " Stu reminded him . " Well , not this time , little brother . I'm putting my foot down on this one " Drew said , angrily .

" Aww , little Drew Pickles defending his baby brother , how cute " Brandon cooed as he pinched Drew's cheek .

" Enough ! I'm serious ! " Drew screamed , angrily .

Noah took a gun out and pointed it at Drew . " Stop it , NOW ! Or else I'll shoot ! " Noah threatened .

Drew shut up , instantly . " That's better " Noah said with a creepy smile and put the gun away . Noah turned to Jake . " I'm sorry about that , man . You can take Stu away , now " Noah apologized . " Thanks Noah " Jake thanked and held out his hand . Noah rolled his eyes and gave Jake $200 . " Thanks ! " Jake thanked , excitedly then started to take Stu away . Stu looked back at his older brother . " I'm sorry " Drew mouthed at him . Brandon turned to Drew . " Bye , big brother . I'm going with Jake " Brandon said and started to walk away .

" Jake wait " Noah called . Jake stopped and looked at Noah . Noah walked towards Jake . " There's something I need to tell you about ... alone " Noah told him . " Oh okay " Jake said and gave Brandon Stu . Noah and Jake stepped out into the hallway . " I'm planning on killing Stu and Drew in a couple of days , so I'll come see you on that day with Drew , so I can kill them " Noah whispered . " Oh , and don't tell Stu about this . We're keeping it a secret " Noah added in a whisper . " Oh , alright , no problem " Jake said .

Jake walked back in the room . Jake grabbed Stu , then left with Brandon . The brothers couldn't believe this was happening . They were gonna be separate from each other during this type of situation ! Plus , they are gonna get killed in a couple of days . Drew hung his head down in shame . He let these goons take his one and only brother away .Noah turned to Drew . " Well , Pickles . Looks like it's just you and us " Noah said . " How could you ? He's my baby brother . How could you let what's his name take him away " Drew asked sadly . Noah sighed . " Oh Pickles ... it's my job to tell other people what to do " Noah told him . " You'll get over it " Noah added . Drew wasn't so sure ... meanwhile , Stu and Drew's family were driving again . They were getting so close to the brothers . " We're almost there , everyone ! " Didi excitedly told her family . The family cheered .

" You here that , Tommy ? We're almost there " Chuckie told his best friend and laughed .

" Yeah , it makes me happy " Tommy said .

Betty saw Brandon and Jake with Stu . " What is it Betty ? " Chaz asked .

" Call me crazy , but I think that's Stuie with those two guys " Betty told him .

Chaz looked to see the same thing . " Oh my gosh ! Didi Stop ! " Chaz cried .


	19. The Rescue

Chapter 19 The Rescue

Didi stopped the car and looked out the window to see her husband . " Stu ! " Didi cried . The two families got of of their cars . " Stuart ! " Didi cried out to her husband . Brandon , Jake and Stu stopped and turned their heads . " Didi ! " Stu cried . Didi started to run to her husband . Betty and Charlotte followed her . " Oh Stuart ! " Didi cried . " Hey there , Stuie " Betty greeted . " Hey Stu ... where's Drew ? " Charlotte asked . " He's in the hotel " Stu answered . Brandon covered Stu's mouth . " You're not allowed to tell them that , baby brother " Brandon told him . Brandon uncovered Stu's mouth . " That baby brother happens to be my husband " Didi told Brandon . Brandon turned his head to see his old friend , Lou Pickles . " Pickles " Brandon said through gritted teeth . Lou saw Brandon . " Carpenter " Lou also said through gritted teeth . Lou walked up to his rival . Lou looked at his youngest child . " Hello baby " he greeted .

" Hey pop " Stu greeted . Lou looked at Brandon . " Long time no see , Pickles " Brandon said .

" Yes Carpenter . I believe it's been . What are you doing with my boys ... and where's Drew ? " Lou demanded .

" Jake and I are here to take the baby brother away . The big brother is in that hotel " Brandon told him .

" Give me my boys back " Lou demanded .

" No . They're not coming back , Pickles . Noah is gonna kill them in a couple of days , then you'll have to give me your money since you made me go broke " Brandon informed him . " You rat ! " Lou screamed , angrily . " That's it ! I'm coming in ! " Betty cried and ran towards the four men to save her friends . Betty pushed Brandon and Jake down . Jake let go of Stu . Stu also fell to the floor . " Ow! " Stu cried . " Sorry there , Stuie " Betty apologized as she started to beat the two men up .

" Give me back my friends ! " Betty ordered . The two men screamed . " Stu ! " Didi cried and ran to Stu . Lou followed . " Are you alright , honey " Didi asked . " I got hurt . So did Drew " Stu told her .

Back in the cars , the Rugrats looked out the cars windows to see what was going on . " What's going on , Tommy ? " Kimmy asked . " It looks like there's a fight going on " Tommy replied . " Hey ! There's my daddy ! Over there with my mommy and grandpa " Tommy cried excitedly . Tommy looked at his baby brother . " You here that , Dili ? We found daddy " Tommy exclaimed . " Dada " Dil said happily , with a laugh . In the other car , Phil , Lil and Susie were watching the scene . " Hey look , guys . It's Tommy's daddy " Lil laughed , happily . " That is Tommy's daddy " Phil said . " Oh my gosh , it is ! " Susie exclaimed . " Betty ! Don't forget about Drew " Charlotte reminded her . She wanted her husband back too . " Yes , I'll get to that " Betty told her . Betty stopped beating up the two men and went to go get Drew . Charlotte and Lou followed .

The three made it to the front desk . " Excuse me ... but , we're looking for a Drew Pickles " Betty told the lady . " Ah yes . He's in room 214 on the seventh floor " the lady told them . " Thank you " Betty thanked . The three went to go get Drew . Betty , Charlotte and Lou made it to the room . " AH HA ! " Betty cried .

The gang turned around to see Betty , Lou and Charlotte . " What's this ? " Noah asked as he walked towards the three . " We're looking for a Drew Pickles . He's my husband " Charlotte answered . " He's also my son " Lou added . " Uh " Noah said . Charlotte saw Drew . " There he is ! " she cried and ran to him . " Charlotte don't ! He's armed ! " Drew warned her . Charlotte bent down to her husband . " Oh , you think an armed man would stop a women who's part of the CEO to get her husband , who she loves " Charlotte said and kissed her husband while she put her arms over his shoulders for a hug .

" Come on , Drew . You and Stu are going home " Charlotte told him .

Drew hung his head down in shame . " No . Stuie got taken away . He's gone , Charlotte " Drew mourned .

" No . Stu's not gone , Drew . Betty beat those guys up . Stu's safe now " Charlotte said , then realized that she , Lou , and Betty left those guys down there with Stu . Betty's the only tough one to take on those goons . Drew noticed his wife's look .

" Charlotte , what did you do ? " Drew asked her . " Uh , Betty . You're up here with us while those goons are out there with Stu and the rest of the family " Charlotte told her .


	20. I Want It That Way

Chapter 20 I Want It That Way

 **Authors Note : This is it, this is the last chapter of 'Broken Chains'. I just want to say that the title for Chapter 18 'Separate,But Equal' is a title of an 'All Grown Up' episode. I'll come back to you in the last authors note at the end of this chapter. Please enjoy!**

"Oh no, Stu" Betty cried. "Come on Drew, I'm taking you away from this dirt whole" Charlotte said and she pulled Drew away with her. Charlotte and Drew started to run ,only to be stopped by Noah. "You're not going anywhere,Pickles" Noah said and took a gun out. " I told you he was armed" Drew told his wife."Don't worry,I'll take care of it" Charlotte said in a quiet voice. " Charlotte,no " Drew cried. Charlotte kicked the gun out of Noah's hand,grabbed Drew's wrist and ran off. Drew looked at his wife. " Nice move ,Snookums" Drew commented. "Thanks, and Drew... don't call me snookums" Charlotte told him. "Noted" Drew said. Meanwhile, In room 214,Betty Deville was ready to beat up the gang and send them to rot in jail where they belong. " Now,Uh-" Noah said,trying to think of what the lady's name might be. " Deville" Betty told him. "Right,now Miss Deville,don't you do anything you might regret" Noah warned her. "It's ,you good for nothing kidnapper and I'm not the one who's gonna regret something... you are" Betty corrected him. "Yeah,like what" Noah asked.

"Like you kidnapping Stu and Drew,and putting them through misery!That's just wrong,buck-o" Betty shouted. Betty pointed at Lou. "Lou!Call the police" Betty instructed. "On it" Lou cried,running to a phone. "Alright,Mister... I think it's time for you to meet miss muscles" Betty said. Betty ran to Noah and started to beat him up. She also beat up the rest of the gang too. When she was done beating them up, the police arrived. "They're in that hotel, sir" Didi notified them. "Thanks mam, but we already know" the police man thanked. The police went in the hotel, then in the room. "Alright! Everyone put your hands up!" a police man ordered. Everyone did so. Two police men grabbed Betty and Lou.

"Don't worry, we're not taking you two to jail" a police man told them.

Betty and Lou sighed in relief and got taken away, while the gang got taken to jail. The whole family are not at the Pickles residence, including Stu and Drew. The family were so happy the brothers are back and okay. "Hey there, champ" Stu greeted, picked up Tommy and twirled around in a circle. Tommy laughed happily. Stu hugged Tommy, then put him down. Tommy walked away. Didi gave Stu Dil. "Hey, there, Dilster" Stu greeted. Stu made funny faces and noises at his youngest son. Dil laughed. Dil clapped his hands. "Dada" Dil said. "Deed, he said Dada!" Stu cried, excitedly. "Oh, that's wonderful, honey. But, I thought his first word would be mama" Didi said. "Nope. It's Dada. Wait to go, Dil. You said your first word" Stu cheered. Drew came over to Stu.

"Drew! Dil said Dada!" Stu excitedly cried.

"Oh, that's great, little brother. Wait to go, Dil" Drew cheered.

"Well, guys, I'm glad everything is back to norman. I'm glad my daddy and uncle Drew are back... and you know what, I want it that way, guys. I never want anyone to take anyone I love away from me again!" Tommy cried to his friends, happily.

The End

 **Authors Note: Well, this is it, people. This is the end of this crime/tradegy story called 'Broken Chains'. Thank you so much for reading. Oh, and I made a mistake in name spelling for the Finster kids. 'Chukie' is actually spelled like 'Chuckie' and 'kimmy' is actually spelled like 'Kimi'. R.I.P. to 'Jack Riley' who voiced 'Stu Pickles' in 'Rugrats' and 'All Grown Up'. Hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic. Thank you. Bye!**


End file.
